gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Origin Unlike most Time Tots, Arianeleuz wasn't loomed, but born of the passionate love that her parents shared for one another. They had met at the Time Academy, her father a handsome Dromeian Chapter member and her mother a beautiful Patrexes. They had a brief fiery love affair before deciding to wed in secret and it wasn't long before they found out they were expecting, albeit to their surprise as they believed that Time Lords were infertile. It wasn't long after this that Arianeleuz was born. The anomaly. When she was eight years old, much like other children of her age, she was taken to the Drylands. As she stood in front of the Untempered Schism to undergo her initiation into the Academy, she was nervous. As the initiation began, she looked into the rift and saw everything. While the wonder of the universe inspired her greatly in that albeit painful moment, it also left her with migraines which plague her to this day. Not one to complain however, Aria simply knuckled down with her studies. A quiet student, more prone to hiding herself away with a slew of books than socialising, she never felt she truly fit into her father's chapter. While most of her classmates were either socialising after class or studying, Aria would often find herself writing poetry in other languages, singing or painting as her logical Dromeian mind battled with her passionate Patrexian hearts. Having been described for most of her life as "Awfully similar to that Newt Scamander from those earth magic movies" Arianeleuz never really had any friends at the academy, preferring to spend her social time with Trunkikes and Flubbles than with other students. She did, however, excel in engineering and science, preferring those classes to history or politics. Her hunger for information and knowledge was unrivalled by her peers. As her time at the Academy came to an end, she achieved a double first grade. It was around that time that the Time Lord known as "The Doctor" in his second incarnation, was brought before the High Council of Gallifrey and placed on trial. As the top student in her class, she was chosen to be one of those who witnessed the trial and it's outcome. Over the course of the trial, Arianeleuz had developed a deep admiration and respect for the man before her. His compassion and deeply ingrained need to help those who couldn't necessarily help themselves, along with his intelligence and strength of conviction, stirred up an attraction she hadn't felt before. When the trial ultimately came to its conclusion and the Doctor was found guilty, Aria was devastated. She knew the laws of her people as well as anyone, better than some, but that didn't mean she agreed with their execution... Especially when she realised that his sentence was to be forced regeneration and exile on Earth. She viewed this as gross injustice and as such, retreated to her parents home after graduation to grieve. It was at this time that her father was called away on a diplomatic mission between the Martian Ice Warriors and the Osirans. It was a mission he would never physically return from, though his consciousness was returned to Gallifrey and later became a Cloister Wraith. Following the death of her father, her mother was distraught. She went to the Sisterhood of Karn and asked for help to regenerate, the pain becoming unbearable. Unfortunately, when they agreed, Arianeleuz' relationship with her mother was doomed. The botched force regeneration wiped all memory of her from her mother's mind. All the loss she had endured was beginning to become too much to take as the feeling that she had never truly belonged on Gallifrey began to grow exponentially. She had attempted to apply to many TARDIS crews after graduation but had been rejected time and again. She had been told she was "overqualified" and would be "of more use at the Academy", but she knew this wasn't the reason. She had overheard on more than one of those occasions that she was just "too odd." It was around this time that she began to consider joining the CIA, her desperation to be part of SOMETHING overwhelming her. This was not the path her life was to take, however, as while walking one day she found herself in a TARDIS bay, surrounded by models far beyond their better years. She found herself oddly drawn to one capsule, in particular, an oddly shiny type 42 TARDIS, at least as old as she was. As she ran her hand over his gleaming exterior, much to her surprise the door slid open. As she stepped inside she immediately felt like she was home. As she trailed her fingers gently over the console, the Time Rotor began to rise and fall, a slight groaning wheeze in her ears. She immediately realised someone had left the brakes on and flicked a few switches til the noise stopped. Once the TARDIS had materialised at the other end of it' journey, she stepped outside and found herself in 19th century Sweden, whereupon she decided to see her favourite Opera singer in concert. It was to her dismay that she found there was no such person as Jenny Lind. She decided to stay, as she thought the world needed the music her voice was to make, the world needed someone like the woman she had read about in Earth history books. It wasn't long before she made a name for herself, or rather for Jenny. She named herself Johanna Lind, travelling the world and performing in theatres across the globe. She enjoyed this life, but she knew it couldn't last forever. She married a sweet human man and adopted three beautiful human children, enjoying a full life while passing as one of them... Before she realised she was going to have to leave them someday. Singer and philanthropist, Aria as Johanna donated money from her shows to widows and orphans in Sweden and across the globe. It was as she watched her husband begin to wither with age in front of her eyes that she realised she would need to fake her own death soon, or face the questions that would surely follow. With that in mind, she manifested symptoms of a fatal earth disease and made her farewells, finding a poor widow who closely resembled her enough to slip away in the night, as the woman passed away, watching her family bury the woman in her place when the time came, their sorrow evident in the tears that fell that day. Devastated by the knowledge that she had left behind a heartbroken family that she had herself created, she vowed to herself in that moment that she would never entangle her life with that of a human ever again, focussing instead on studying the universe and all its wonders. Since then, it has been just her and her TARDIS whom she calls Brother, traversing time and space in search of knowledge, excitement and perhaps a place to finally belong. Weaknesses * Often gets lost in books or research. * Really bad in social situations. * Emotional. * Almost obsessed with "impressing" the only man who has ever mattered to her. The Doctor Equipment * Sonic screwdriver she engineered, based on the screwdriver her hero uses, but her own design. Category:Time Lords